


A Very Ginger Surprise

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: When Hermione is away at the holidays for work, Percy decides to visit and surprise her with a treat or two.





	A Very Ginger Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sharla for being my beta. I hope you like my bit of fluff for this year.

Percy Weasley was not a stupid man. Not by a long shot but there are some subjects he was a little unsure of, love for example. He knew that with Christmas fast approaching, he needed to decide how to fend off his mother’s questions about when he was going to finally propose to Hermione. They had been together for several years, coming together naturally. They had been paired together in Ginny and Harry’s wedding and then again for Ron and Luna’s. She helped him deal with his family’s intruding nature and he helped her over the loss of her parents and the change in her relationship with Harry and Ron. They were her boys and now they had lives of their own. She knew it was coming but it was still another loss she felt. Now, she was on the other side of the world during the holidays and he missed her.

 

He decided he was going to surprise her. He already had a Floo address in Seattle that he could use, a small magical post office that allowed for international travel. First, he needed to let someone know where he was going and he figured Ginny was the best bet. Entering the Potter’s home, Percy knew something was wrong because all he could hear were the heart wrenching sobs only a toddler can make. “Mine! Mine! Mine!” Entering the kitchen, James was sitting in his highchair calling out for Hermione. She was of course his godmother and he obviously missed her as much as Percy did.

 

“Oh hi Percy,” Ginny said with a smirk. “I don’t know if I am happy that James loves Hermione this much or upset that he doesn’t miss me this much when I am gone with the Harpies.” James was 2 and a half and Ginny was still on the Harpies but had been contemplating retirement. “He tells me bye before I can even pack my bags but he has been calling for her all week.”

 

Percy sighed, he wanted to have some alone time with Hermione but he could also see that James needed her too. “Against my better judgement, if I could take him to see her, would you let me?”

 

Instantly the sobbing stopped and a quiet but forceful “Mine!” was heard.

 

“How can you do that?”

 

“I was coming over to tell you that I was going to surprise her for a couple of days. I found an international Floo not too far from her and decided I needed to see her.” Walking towards his nephew, “Have you missed Hermione too?” Picking him up and kissing his chubby little cheek, “How about her two favorite guys drop in and visit?”

 

“Well my husband will be definitely hurt to know he is relegated to favorite guy number 3,” Ginny sighed and smiled at how happy James was, “Sure let me go pack him a few things. I know she said she had a magical playpen for him in case I ever got over to see her, but I haven’t been able to make that work yet.” Ginny tickled her son’s belly. “What am I going to do without my little monkey here? Just a few days you said?”

 

“Yes, I was just planning one evening. When I get there it will be early morning, stay one evening and leave later that second day. So James’ schedule might be thrown off for a bit.”

 

“If it makes him happy to see her, that is fine. I am off for the holiday season, so I will just deal with a cranky boy from being tired. That I can handle. Him missing her has been hard. To me, it make sense to him, he can’t understand why she isn’t here all the time now.” Handing her son over to Percy, Ginny headed out of the room to pack a bag.

 

“Do you think Hermione will be surprised?” Percy said to the toddler while snuggling him. Percy didn’t realize how much the kids would affect him until he started having nieces and nephews; they show such unconditional love for everyone in the family. They show him what they fought for and lately he has been thinking of little girls with curly hair. Just as quick as Ginny left the room, she was back with a small bag of clothes and a few toys for James.

 

“Here you go Percy, are you sure about this? I know you miss Hermione, wouldn’t you rather have some alone time with her?”

 

“She has been missing the family, she will be happy that we are there to see her. We can spend some time together when she comes home.” Percy’s face reddened with the thought of what his sister was suggesting. He never liked to talk about things like the rest of the family does and his alone time with Hermione was off limits for discussion. Percy took the bag from his sister and shrunk it down to fit in his pocket.

 

“Have a good time, give her her my love,” With a kiss and a hug, James was settled into a magical carrier to make travel easier for Percy. One last snuggle with her son, and Ginny was sending them out the door.

 

Apparating into his Ministry office, Percy heads out and down the hall to the international Floo area. Standing in queue, Percy started getting excited about his trip and nerves were starting to sink in. What if she was too busy to take time off to see them? What if she is enjoying her time alone? What if, what if, what if kept swirling around in his head. Before he knew it, he was next in line for the Floo, too late to turn around.

 

Exiting on the other end of the Floo, Percy cleaned himself up and James made his displeasure known about being covered in soot. After popping in the nearest loo to make sure James was clean in all aspects and that all of their belongings made it through travel intact. The small post office was actually quite a bit larger than he expected, he found a clerk and got directions to a nearby market and her hotel. He figured if he was showing up as a surprise, he might as well show up with food and drinks too. He knew that Hermione could have tunnel vision when working so the likelihood that she had much food in her room was slim.

 

With luck, the small market was a magical market that also had a muggle side, so there were options he knew from going shopping with Hermione. He tried to pick out some of her favorite items, plus a few kid friendly items too. Paying for his items, he was on his way again. James had fallen asleep against Percy’s chest, he loathed to wake him and decided he would let Hermione. Closing in on the hotel where he knew she was staying, he heard his name being called from behind him.

 

“Percy! What are you doing here?” Hermione called catching up to her boyfriend, James started to stir hearing his favorite Aunt’s voice, “And with James too? Is everyone ok? What is going on?”

 

“Slow down love, everyone is good.” Shrugging as she lifted the little guy out of the carrier to kiss him and snuggle him awake. “Surprise?” He replied weakly.

 

“Oh love!” She smiled as she stretched up to kiss his cheek, “Thank you! This is exactly what I needed! Come on in, we can decided on plans once we get upstairs to my room.” Turning her attention back to the little guy in her arms, she made indistinguishable noises at her godson. Punching the correct floor on the lift, they headed straight up. “Why didn’t you let me know you were coming? I could have prepared something for us to do.”

 

“I just wanted to surprise you, you seemed so upset after our last phone call,” Percy was ecstatic when she had bought and then shown him how to work a mobile phone, especially since she traveled so much for work. “Although, I expected it to just be me.” He went on to explain his exchange with Ginny and how he ended up with a toddler in tow.

 

“That’s ok, I have missed this little guy. It helps he is a mini Harry, I get to snuggle my godson that looks like my best friend. It makes me feel like I have Harry in a hug too!” Hermione unlocked her door and ushered Percy inside. “I am just glad the weather is nice today, we could maybe head out and explore the town for a bit if we wanted too. But, I am also happy to spend the day here too.” She sat down with James in her lap while Percy pulled out the few toys for him to play with and set the rest of the bag aside.

 

“For now, I am happy staying in too.” Pulling out the shopping bag from the other pocket, he smirked at her blush, “I know you probably didn’t have much for food around here so I stopped and got a few things for while we are here and a few things for you after we leave.” Heading towards where the kitchen should be, “I will just put it all away while you snuggle your little man. How about a cup of hot chocolate while we sit around?”

 

“You brought stuff to make hot chocolate? That would be brilliant.”

 

He knew she would say yes, she has an unexpected sweet tooth. She very rarely turns down anything chocolate. He looked around and found everything he needed, including a plate for the cookies he found. Listening to her talk and play with James made him realize that he wanted this with her. Him making her and their children treats around the holidays while spending time at home. It was the perfect thing in his mind. Pouring the hot liquid in to the cups, setting the plate of cookies and a cup of milk for James on the tray he found, he carried it all into the other room. “Here you go, James just thought you would need one of these.” 

Handing her a little cut out of a man, a gingerbread man. She used to make them with her mum each year and last year she made them with Molly but it wasn’t quite the same. The sad but heartfelt smile and the quiet thank you she whispered was all he needed. He knew it was what she needed and watching her show James how to dunk it in his cup made his mind up. When he got back to England, he and his sister were going shopping and in the new year he'd be asking her a very special question.


End file.
